Sorry for Party Rocking
by Pansexualtea
Summary: Se suponía que iba de intercambio pero fui raptado por la nueva secta del Ejército de Salvación de los brujos de Salem, zombies y asociados a su campamento. Recibí un Stollazo por pitearme a una gorgona, asaltar una sex shop, pasearme a tres semidioses, robarles su botín de guerra y enseñarle a un grifo a dar la pata. [Retos, misiones y actividades del Campamento Greco-Romano]


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick. Excepto Ciel Carrera, Valetino Carrera, Coco y Bryan (?)

 **Advertencias** : Recopilación principalmente de retos, viñetas y actividades del foro Campamento Greco–Romano aunque habrán caps random para aclarar cosas que no alcanzan en 2000 palabras, contiene OC DFAB (Designado sexo Femenino Al Nacer), referencias de poetas/anti–poetas, letras de canciones, chilenismos y crack. El formato pertence a **DarkWolfDon'tEatSalad** , yo sólo quería ser popular (?)

No me hago responsable de su salud mental luego de leer esto. Mi seriedad se fue por el retrete. Aunque usted no lo crea yo hablo PEOR que esto en persona, y con dislexia (?) ok no xD pero creelo o no tiene mucha censura.

 _Este fic participa del reto "Tu llegada al Campamento" del foro Campamento Greco-Romano._

* * *

 ** _Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun and games._**

* * *

Puedo escribir los versos más fumados ésta noche.

Escribir, por ejemplo: _Mi cabeza se iluminó así con cuática,_

 _Los números de la lotería son: 6, 13, 18, 22, 33 y 41._

 _Allá alguien se queja, y un ají le arde en el poto._

–No. Me niego a aceptarlo. –decía Cecil aferrado a una de mis piernas cuando Will había ido a sacarme de la mesa de Hermes después de que yo les quemara las células de las retinas a todos cuando mister sunshine me reconoció mientras me tragaba una empanada– ¡Will malo, no te lo lleves!

–¡Cecil, basta!

–Me niego a aceptar que el gigoló del Olimpo sea el autor de semejante genialidad. –insistía el chico cortandome la circulación de mi pantorilla izquierda, aún no superaba que le había robado el Stollazo del año.

Como dice el dicho, lo que se hereda no se hurta: yo heredé la media perso de Apolo y su labia.

La cosa empezó así:

A mi abuela se le ocurrió morir en diciembre, en pleno verano sobre 35º, por joder con la alineación de la menstruación de las vecinas. Y cual película barata que vendía el Bryan en la feria a luca antes de morir me susurro sus últimas palabras, sólo que no me dejo ninguna herencia ni me dijo dónde encontrar la entrada a Narnia sino que me puteo: «¡Ciel, avispate _Hillary_! Sé más Vivaldi y menos Pavarotti.»

Sabiduría nacional que no comprendí hasta que vi a los frikis de camisetas naranjas con unicornios niggas en la esquina con una mochila bailandome, yo estaba desesperado, tenía una familia que alimentar y una vieja loca de vomitivo delantal floreado que ni mi abuela habría usado de cortina llevaba tres horas pisandome los talones con muestras gratis de dudosa procedencia de nuevo.

Atenta la gringa, llevaba así dos días.

Igual que mi misteriosa nueva profesora de violín, y el tipo que hice estallar en polvo en una charla de astrofísica en mi primer año de la Universidad con una bomba de sonido. Vale, se me fue agregar que soy un nerd con tendencias terroristas.

Pero ése no es el punto. Puto déficit atencional.

Seguro te preguntaras ¿Ciel, por qué andas dando jugo al otro lado del continente si Chile no está tan jodido?

Bueno, obviando el hecho de que quería irme a la conchesumadre desde que tenía memoria porque mis oídos eran demasiado agudos para mi salud mental, me gane un traslado a Gringolandia al estado de las palmeras y surf por un semestre.

 _¡Acapulco!_ Claro que la buena nueva no le gustó nada a mi madre que no le daba permiso a su inversión ni para viajar a la playa forever alone desde que una vez a los doce me intentaron secuestrar cuando había ido a comprar el pan a la vuelta de la esquina donde don Jaime. Una de esas anecdotas religiosas que mi profe de biología tachaba de esquizofrenicas, como cuando me torcía el tobillo y al segundo mi hueso se reacomodaba solo.

A lo que iba, para cuando ya estaba planeando tirarme a las profundidades milimetricas del río Mapocho con mi bici para que los guarenes royeran mis cachetes mi hermano mayor Valentino salvó el día alegando que yo ya estaba viejo, peludo y vacunado.

¿Un encanto verdad? Como sea, luego de horas de discusión en la cocina y gracias a su cartón de neurologo convenció a mi padrastro de que nos fueramos a medias con los pasajes.

Así que deje los estúpidos y sensuales frapuccinos de mango del Starbucks y me puse en una esquina a tocar el violín hasta en mis horas de almuerzo para que la gente que pasaba soltaran las chauchas. Para cuando llegó el día y rompí a Rigoberto –mi cerdo alcancía de greda– me puse a mover el bote like _oh yeah_ de MBLAQ en el patio.

¡A Californication los pasajes!

¿Qué importaba quedarse sin poto una semana?

Bueno, ignora eso último porque en la practica después de 15 horas cualquiera se vuelve loco, yo estaba descubriendo nuevas posiciones en el taxi para cuando me estaban por salir gusanos en el culo por el trafico hasta que me dio la weá y me baje, camine un por el paraíso de los Ray Ban tomandome selfielocas para sacar pica por instagram cuando me abdujeron unos muto–aliens a su nave madre de oro.

Y todavía tenía que llegar a la Universidad a constatar mi pasantía, de puta madre.

Como si eso no fuese suficiente, cuando logré escapar por los pelos me tope por primera vez a la vieja de las muestras gratis que no importaba cuánto la despitaba –llegué a cortarme el pelo para usarlo de distracción comprobando mi hipotesis del olor pero sólo me sirvió por un par de horas y para que mi cara de bebé digievolucionara al nivel de que no me querían vender ni chelas– siempre me pillaba.

La ropa entro a cooperar, lo que me puso creativo. Ahora era cuando lamentaba haber rechazado la oferta del Bryan cuando me ofreció iniciarme en el robo de cajeros automaticos con los cabros del otro pasaje.

Estaba más pobre que paloma de plaza de armas, y mi nula orientación espacial me había guiado a asaltar una sex shop de mala muerte en vez de una tienda de instrumentos musicales como planeaba. El pobre idiota de turno había accedido a darme todo después de que le reventé los timpanos cantando un rap de k–pop con un horrible acento coreano. Pero lo único interesante que encontre aparte de unos cochinos 50 dolares en la caja fue un gogirl.

Patetico, seguro sería la burla de mi población. Lo veía venir, la Viky cambiaría las letras del cerro de _RENCA_ LA LLEVA que se habían caído con la tormenta por **CIEL NO** LA LLEVA. El the Clinic lo haría publico en todo Chile.

En fin, estaba aburrido de cenar los burritos que nadie quería comer en el carrito de la esquina y ya no me quedaban sostenes en mi bolso que quemar para hacer fogatas en la noche. Tome los centavos de plata, unos frascos de lubricante y fui a comprar ácido muriático.

¡Haría cagar a la vieja de las muestras gratis, aunque me tardara toda la noche en esterilizar los frascos para preparar mis bombas!

Pero primero debía buscarle algo de comer a Coco, el pobre bicho estaba más muerto de hambre desde que me cargue a sus padres –compadre, me dio taquicardia cuando el huevo eclosionó– y pese a que aún no sabía si defecaba huevos kinder sorpresa no era tan hijo de puta como para abandonarlo a su suerte.

Aunque no supiera si era un experimento fugado de la CIA o si era un alien.

Se me fue la onda ¿En qué estaba?

Ya, estaba poniendome patriotico luego de vegetar unas horas bajo el sol cuestionando si era mi vocación ser lanza profesional de exportación o no después de mi intento FAIL de asaltar una supuesta tienda de instrumentos musicales porque se me había ocurrido no traer mi precioso a los Estados Juntados. Verás, pasa que soy un maldito cretino perfeccionista y seguro me daría un ataque de pánico si algo le pasaba a mi violín austríaco o si se perdía en el aeropuerto.

Cuando addidas se dio cuenta de que le estaba robando descaradamente en la mochila sin fondo al emo un fajo de dolares tuve que reprimir uno de mis estúpidos supertaldos musicales « _Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy el chico de las poesías…_ » y huir a todo wataje por la calle antes de que se me echara la yegua.

La mochila pesaba más que una vaca en brazos ¿En serio qué traían adentro, un muerto? Debí haberme ahorrado el comentario porque lo que pasó después me dejo tan paloyo que les di ventaja al trio de frikis de alcanzarme después de un minuto de persecución.

Hora de confesiones: Quería el gong de Mushu para despertar a dios y gritarle ¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?

Me negaba a darle la razón a mi profe de biología pero si no era esquizofenia lo que mis ojos de elfos veían el emo que–no–era–emo–era–hardcore había desatado el apocalipsis zombie y lo habría twitteado #SKELETONWARISCOMING #ISWEAR #MYBODYISNTREADY #SOUNFAIR de no ser porque perdí mi Iphone.

Así que hice lo que todo resentido social haría, y no, no hablo de quemar buses o hacer barricadas sino lanzar molotovs.

¡Chupense esa! Ahora iría a pitearme una reptialiana.

Pero primero haría una parada en un Starbucks para tomarme un frapuccino, necesitaba congelarme el cerebro para pensar.

Aunque no habría frapuccino capaz de hacerme pensar racionalmente después de comprobar que le había robado la mochila de Dora la Exploradora a un trio de frikis, cuando estaba esperando que saliera el mapa cantando « _soy el mapa, soy el mapa_ _»_ al ponerla boca abajo además de caer muchos restos de oreos, snickers, milky ways, trocitos de brownies y monedas de oro cayó el estuche de un violín.

Ésta es la parte donde mi respiración se intensifica.

Me agache con reverencia a abrir el cierre, con esto podía olvidarme de mi carrera como lanza profesional y comprarme un Iphone nuevo. Entonces llegaron los frikis, oh shit.

–Dude, no! Don't do the thing!–me gritó addidas como si el violín fuese radioactivo.

Palabras mágicas para idiotas impulsivos como yo.

I'm going to do the thing anyway, porque quiero y porque puedo. Me gire en dirección contraría donde mis oídos sentían ése molesto síseo, esto ya era personal.

–¡Aquí estás! –chilló complacida la vieja de las muestras gratis al otro lado– ¡Cojan alguna de nuestras ofertas! No me gustaría matarlos con el estómago vacío, en especial tú Ciel Carrera.

Mis neuronas estaban tan estresadas con sus ridículas ofertas que no atine a fijarme en que los frikis iban más armados que Chuck Norris. Sólo hice lo que todo chico con un violín mágico haría: _¡Tocar unas desgarradoras notas agudas con la misma intensidad que vibran las moleculas del cerebro de su enemigo para destrozarselo!_ Ok no.

La media volá ¿Verdad? Acústica básica chiquillos.

Pero al universo le gustaba hacerme la dura porque seguía de pie con la bandeja en mano. Puta estafa de violín, lloré por dentro porque mis expectativas estaban más lejos que los anillos de J1407b que de la realidad.

Aunque todavía me las podía dar de terrorista en Los Ángeles, me sobraban un par de frascos de lubricante de sandia con ácido muriático, sólo tenía que echarles el resto de centavos que me quedaban en el bolsillo, agitarlas y lanzar.

O ése era el plan hasta que a la maraca le dio por ahogarse en su propio polvo por dentro. Vale verga la vida.

A groso modo lo que pasó después fue que Coco apareció sobrevolando en mi cabeza, casi lo mutilan por acercarse a las monedas de oro que desparramé en el suelo, me emputecí más que el weón al que no le vendían un cuarto de libra con queso a las ocho de la mañana en McDonalds, descubrí que el violín sí es mágico y que se convertía en un arco con carcaj y flechas, que era un semidiós o una webada así.

Y finalmente fui raptado por la nueva secta del Ejército de Salvación de los brujos de Salem, zombies y asociados a su campamento. Recibí un Stollazo por pitearme a una gorgona, asaltar una sex shop, pasearme a tres semidioses, robarles su botín de guerra y enseñarle a un grifo a dar la pata.

–If Will will, will Will will again? –compartí mis filosoraptors pensamientos con Austin sacándole unas risas– And if Will will, will…

–Will will hurt you. –dijo Will fastidiado de mi galardonado doctorado en sacar la hora durante la clase de tiro al arco.

Nada personal, pero verle la cara de poto a Quiron no era lo más interesante del universo. Por otro lado ahora tenía un hermano menor que era más paco que mi mamá, y que conste que mi mamá es policía.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

No sé qué tan globalizado esta el chilensis así que me detendré en explicar lo más weird.

La media perso dicese de una persona con gran personalidad (extrovertida).

Avispate significa espabilar.

Hillary como probablemente puden imaginar vendría a ser "tonto", es un juego de palabras con "gil". No me pregunten por qué a los chilenos nos gusta cambiarle/ponerle nombre a todo.

Acapulco vale por playa, genial, bacán, chevere, cool, guay.

Renca es una comuna de Santiago donde la "Viky" es la alcaldesa, y en su cerro hay un letrero estilo HOLLYWOOD que dice RENCA LA LLEVA. Ciel hace referencia a que hace unas semanas un temporal volaron las letras _"renca"_ y desde entonces nadie sabe quién _la lleva_ ahora.

The Clinic es un periódico semanal chileno blablabla sátira política blabla tan serio como Travis y Connor Stoll blabla.

Gogirl es un producto para que las "mujeres" puedan ir al baño a orinar de pie.

Paloyo expresión que dícese _estar pal hoyo_ , es decir, estar con tragedia.

Pitear también es un sinónimo de "matar" en Chile. Se hizo popular cuando una radio hizo popular la campaña humorística de "Pitéate a un flaite".

J1407b es un exoplaneta (planeta enano) conocido como Súper Saturno porque tiene una cantidad de monstruosos de anillos a su alrededor que lo hace doscientas veces más voluminoso que Saturno.

Stollazo es un premio de la Cabaña de Hermes que se me ocurrió por amor al dios de los lanzas (ladrones).

Paco hace referencia a alguien que es o actúa como Carabinero/Policía. En el caso de Will anda vigilando a Ciel como un poli por sus tendencias terroristas.

Si tienen otra duda me lo dicen, yo asumo que todos han visto videos de German. Algo cacharan (?)

Ahora respecto a mi OC.

Para el Campamento su nombre es **Ciel Carrera** , ni borracho les dirá su nombre legal. Tiene 21 años y estudiaba Astronomía, lo que explica su ñoñería. Se le dan bien los instrumentos de cuerda, escuchar cosas random porque Apolo decidió que iba a darle unos oídos guays (por eso su profe de biología lo molestaba con la esquizofrenia) y trolear todo lo que se mueva, le gusta coludirse con Ari (OC de Tomoyo0000001) para molestar a Ángel (OC de Lira). Físicamente es moreno, ojitos de piscina (azules), cara de bebé, pelo ondulado y altura de 1.70 m, copa A por si se te pasó la duda por la cabeza. Normalmente anda más abrigado que hijo único porque es friolento.

Como se supone que el personaje está basado en su usuario Ciel es DFAB (Designed Female At Birth) pese a que por dentro es un chico asumido y por eso quemaba feliz sus sostenes, no tiene mucho rollo con el tema como te habrás dado cuenta aunque de vez en cuando le baja una disforia –normalmente social– que lo deja con tragedia. « _Por si no leyeron en mi perfil soy género demiboy (medio chico) aunque sea DFAB por nacimiento_ »

 **Coco Le Grand** es su mascota, un grifo bebé rubius al que se le da bien detectar dracmas y esconderse en el techo de la Cabaña de Apolo a dormir. De momento sólo sabe dar la pata.

Nico, Cecil y Lou estaban de misión cuando se toparon con Ciel, tenían que extraer un violín maldito por el fantasma de un semidiós. El violín más que ser mágico en realidad es capaz de transformarse en un arco con flechas que siempre vuelven al carcaj, la música mágica es obra de Ciel aunque él todavía no lo sabe.

Eso, si tienen alguna duda, intriga, pasiones o quieren usarlo pueden enviarme un MP.


End file.
